Healing
by Door Is Ajar
Summary: Yellow agreed to help Red train; but when she heals the Pokemon every day afterwards, the mere side-effect of sleepiness turns into exhaustion. It's not long before Red takes notice and demands that his friend stops- before she hurts herself. [One-shot]


She had gotten stronger than she would admit, which made her a valuable training partner once he learned that. It was Green who told him, really, when he had asked about knowing any good training spots. Green instantly brought up Yellow, as if it was the first idea she had in mind. For the past week the two had trained everyday, and everyday was another that Red saw just how great Yellow was getting- and helping his own Pokemon.

However, he could tell slightly each day the wear it caused on her body. After their time training, Yellow would heal each of their Pokemon to avoid a delay in either going home. She would give a soft sigh at the last one, nearly inaudible if Red hadn't gotten keen for watching her overexert her powers. That was followed by her wobbly making her way to her feet- again something she kept almost non-noticeable.

It was the start of the second week when he knew he had to confront her, after their practice, both had a slight amount of sweat gently rolling down their faces from the fight. Yellow was walking over to Red's Espeon, who had somehow gotten the worse of it. She bent down on one knee and put her hand against the Pokemon's forehead. Before she could start she felt a hand on her shoulder, to which she looked up at the be none other than Red's.

What shocked her, though, was the serious look plastered on his face. Shocking her a little more was him gripping her under both arms and pulling her up to her feet. Turning around to face him, he could feel the guilt wavering off of him: she was so tired- he could tell- but she was still as confused as could be as to why he would stop her.

"Look, Yellow..." His hand went behind his head to scratch it, obviously a little embarrassed. "You know, you shouldn't really..." He looked around the sky, trying to find the right words. "Exert your powers so much. It's putting a toll on your body, especially after a whole week of doing this."

She was staring into his eyes, attempting to find what emotion he had. But he kept glancing away, only telling her he was nervous some. "I'm fine, Red, really. You know this healing stuff makes me tired, so I've actually been getting more sleep than I know what to do with..." She gave off a chuckle at the end, now she coming off as nervous.

He hesitated a moment, then walked closer to her, placing both his hands on both of her shoulders. "Just... take it easy, okay? I know I couldn't forgive myself if something were to happen to you during this."

Giving off a kind smile, Yellow followed his gesture. "I will. At least let me heal them today. Today was one of the harder ones for them; it's the least I could do."

Red released a loud sigh- sarcastic, though- and rubbed his hand against his forehead. "You know, Green was right when she first suggested for me to ask you about training. You would be too concerned about keeping the Pokemon safe, and this is what she meant."

He looked back over at her, who still had a warm smile greeting him. At that she gently got back down on one knee to tend to Red's Espeon. It continued like that for about ten minutes, and Red hated to admit the fact Yellow was nearing the brink of collapsing. She grimaced each time she closed her eyes to begin the process, and a breath of air would escape her at the end of the process. Only for it to be repeated onto all their Pokemon.

"A-All right, Pika. You're the last one," Yellow whispered to the Pikachu as she finished healing his battle wounds. Pika gave a reply in the form of his name and ran off to Red, who was returning his Pokemon to their PokeBalls.

"Thanks again, Yellow, I-" Red cut himself off as he turned around, only to see Yellow stand up and collapse backwards onto the grassy field. "Yellow!" He rushed over to her, only to drop down next to her. She was struggling for air, as if she had just run a mile. Her arms remained outstretched beside her, and Red could only guess it was being to tired to even move them from the fallen position. He noticed how she attempted so desperately just to keep her eyes open- like sleep held its arms wide open for her.

"Y-Yellow, are you okay?" he whispered out.

She mumbled out a "Yeah," in an exhale of air.

"Heh," Red laughed, "You know you're not." He couldn't help a slight smirk appearing on his face from her persistent nature.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders to lift her into a sitting position, only to take her straw hat off and set it on the other side of himself. He followed by bringing her closer to him, wrapping her in a backwards hug. Yellow knew this was more than out of character for him, but she couldn't argue; she was too tired to even keep her eyes open any longer.

Red brought his head down next to hers. "I don't know if you're still awake, but I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting you through this and not seeing this come sooner."

"It's not your fault, Red... You told me to not..." She trailed off in a somewhat dream-like state.

"Yellow?" Red whispered back. He leaned her back further, whereas she would lay across his legs if he were to drop her. Her eyes were shut, and now her face was peaceful. A smile- like he was proud of something- wove its way onto his face. He trapped her body in a hug, shutting his own eyes in content, and leaned back onto the grass with Yellow's head asleep on his abdomen.

He tried to care less that Yellow was in pain, but he couldn't. Eventually his mind fell into a slumber and the two were left in the field asleep.

* * *

"ChuChu, Thunderbolt!" Yellow yelled as her mouse Pokemon jumped out of the way of Red's Poliwrath, firing the electric attack promptly afterwards. The hit landed, and the water-type was finally down for the count.

"Good one!" Red called from the opposite side of the battle ground. "Go, Aero!"

The Aerodactly popped out of Red's PokeBall, instantly diving towards ChuChu after the release. "Dodge it!" It was too late by then, as the flying fossil attacked with a Quick Attack. After already sustaining damage, her Pikachu was now defeated.

Yellow pulled out the PokeBall for her Pokemon, and returned ChuChu, in which she placed the sphere back into the sockets around her waist. She reached for another PokeBall and brought it in front of her face. She meant to ask the water-type if it were ready, but all she got was a blurring of the red ball and it- along with her hand- multiplying by three.

She took notice her hand was shaking slightly when the ball fell from her hand and hit the ground. Apparently brought out of her daze, she blinked and rubbed her eyes in an attempt to clear her vision.

"Yellow?" She looked up to see three- then one, then a few more- Reds coming at her in a run. She tried rubbing her eyes again, and when she opened them Red was right in front of her. He lifted the brim of her hat to look at her face, seeing she was squinting at him. "What's wrong? Do you feel faint?" he asked softly. By then his Pikachu- who had been sitting on the sideline watching- and his Aerodactly were around him.

"I don't think so... Just a little tired, I guess..." She made sure to not squint and to hide her shaking hands behind her back before continuing. "Let's continue, though; I'm alright."

He gave an unsure look, but agreed anyway, walking over from where he came. "You ready to send out your next Pokemon?" he called.

"Yeah!" She bent down, picked up her Omnastar, and threw its PokeBall onto the field. It appeared below the flying type. "Water Gun!" she yelled. The first strike missed, but the second hit dead on, obviously giving a big deal of damage to the rock type.

The fight continued until the only remaining Pokemon were Yellow's Dodi and Red's Snorlax. At that point both were so wrapped in the fighting that Yellow didn't even feel her hands shaking or notice her eyes squinting.

"Come on, Yellow, you're doing great, you know!" Red called, obviously over-enjoying his battle more than he should.

"Dodi, Quick Attack!" Yellow ordered. The three-headed bird rushed at the Snorlax, readying to pierce its stomach. Its beak collided, only for it to get stuck and send him flying outwards at a few second delay. "D-Dodi!" she called, but a little more frightened than her petite voice usually carried.

The bird landed with a thud a few feet in front of her, to which she rushed over immediately. Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of Snorlax lunging at her- apparently in a Take Down attack. She made her way to the bird and shielded its body from the oncoming hit. She shut her eyes, waiting for nothing more than the pain to come crashing down upon her. But it never hit- and she was left to look behind her crouched position to see Saur's Vine Whip halting the massive beast from its own futile attempts at stopping.

"Hey- are you alright?" His voice carried over from behind the two Pokemon, and he came running in beside her.

"You know you've been asking that too much lately?" she asked, a sigh contently making its way out of her mouth.

"I know, but I gotta make sure I don't cause anything," he replied with a smile. He extended his arm in a sign for her to grab hold of, to which she did. Lifting her to his feet, he was smart enough not to let go of her hand, in case she started to swoon.

With a smirk, Red began a slow walk, the Pokemon outside the PokeBalls following along.

"Today, we'll take our Pokemon to the Center."

 ** _End_**

* * *

 _I wrote this about two years ago in 2013(?), and it just sat around, never to be finished. This is the extent to what I wrote, so I hope at least one person enjoys this now-one-shot._


End file.
